Souls are for losers
by Ififall
Summary: Franklin's thoughts about helping Tara fight back.
1. Pull no punches

A/N: I've only seen a promo, so the conversation after the fight is made up.

His words were as vulgar as he was. I asked for his apology on her behalf, but like all people like him and his friend he was too proud and too stupid to do the right thing. Part of me wanted to do more damage to him than I did to his friend. The look on her face when he spat out swear words, made her look so vulnerable, and for an instant I wanted to stroke her face, but holding this man to her mercy, my head began to throb as I realised I was waiting. To see what she was going to do. I was on her side and I didn't even know why. I just knew that I liked her, and as she began pummel this guy unconscious I began to like her even more. My eyes widened in shock at her fierceness, my fangs responding to her pent up anger, I was ready for it. Ready for anything. As he dropped to the floor I retracted my fangs. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her, but I started to think she was afraid of no-one, but then again she hadn't met me. I straightened myself up and put my hand out, she immediately stepped back and I tried not be be offended. After what had just happened if all the guys in town were like this, she probably had a very low opinion of men, alive or dead. I dropped my hand and she gave me a scowl.

"I take it you aren't going to thank me?" I asked with a small smile.

"For what exactly? I had it covered" She looked down at her victim on the floor and I followed her stare as she saw his blood trailing on the floor. She looked up at me, and I tried not to be taken in by those huge dark eyes.

"I guess I'll leave you alone for dinner" She began to walk off and I knew I had to say something to make her turn around. I was confusing myself, I was here to do a job, not make friends with complete strangers, but I couldn't help myself.

"You don't know many vampires do you?" I asked, and to my relief she turned around and squinted at me. I guessed by that look she didn't really like me, but I was used to that. I slowly started to walk up to her and she stayed in the same spot, I guess to prove a point.

"My prey always has to have some degree of class, these"men" and I use that word loosely, don't" It would have been much more fun killing them, but beating them until they breathed their last breath, or ripping their throats out wouldn't leave this girl with great memories of me, so I walked away from them and tried to focus on her.

"So" I asked,"Is it miss, or Mrs?"

"Do I look like I'm married?" She spat back.

"Well, the pretty ones always are" She gave me a fake smile and I knew that she was giving in, because she was actually giving me the time of day.

"Bartending, crimefighting, is there anything you can't do?" I asked her.

"Talk to a guy that thinks with his brain" She told me.

"Ouch, you're a witty little lady, aren't you?" She kicked the gravel on the ground and ran her hands through her hair. "You're wasting time, you should be out sucking on blue eyed trailer trash and getting their numbers, good luck" She said as she began to walk furiously out of the parking lot and I looked at the guys then at her and followed her at top speed. I had to gather information on Bill but I had enough time to find out about her too. Unlike most guys, I was good at mutli-tasking. I stopped in front of her and she shook her head, cursing at my obvious advantage.

"Language...so would you like to show me the sites around here?"

"What like bars and strip clubs?" She asked me.

"You're beautiful enough to be a tourist attraction, are you included?"

"Don't make me have to kill you twice...shut up" She almost yelled. I tried not to laugh.

"You don't take compliments well do you?" I asked her, and she turned away from me and I really wanted to touch her shoulder and feel the warmth of her skin, but I knew she would run, so I kept still. I knew she was dealing with something, something that brought out that anger that made me so... conflicted, and ashamedly, hot under the collar. I wanted her to trust me, but knew it was going to be difficult. I didn't want her to think, I just saw her as a late supper.

"You're upset" I told her, wanting to make her see she needed my help.

"No kidding"

"Being the gentleman that I'am, I could take you home" Her back was still to me but she didn't move. I hovered over her until I got the courage to stand by her side. If I had had a pulse, it would have been racing. I knew I was acting like a clumsy teenger so I decided to be calm yet subtly seductive. I turned my head sideways to try to look her in the eye, but she copied my movement, and I leaned closer into her so that she could feel my breath on her neck.

"I could take you anywhere" She turned and looked down at my feet, but I knew she could see I meant it.


	2. Lukewarm Guess

A/N: In this story Tara's still living at her mother's house. This will be different than the actual episode.

She began walking straight ahead and I was right behind her, which angered her immediately.

"It ain't legal to be someone's shadow"

"It's not legal to punch someone face in either" I told her.

"Are you blind? It was two against one"

"Then two against two...me and you"

"I don't know you and I don't intend to so..." She stopped on the pavement and looked at what I assumed was her house. It would have been foolish to hope that she would let me in, but there was a spark of longing that made my mouth twitch. She stared at me for a while before saying: "You can go now, your jobs done"

"I'm afraid it's not" I didn't want her to think I was weirder than the usual, but I had to see her again.

"Trying to freak me out huh?" She asked. To be honest I really wasn't but I would have to try and empathise with her. She'd just met me earlier on tonight and must have thought that I was just going to tease her before going in for the kill. I'd have to keep to my word and be a gentleman-for now. She walked up to her door and I quietly followed her, which caused her to automatically shut the door when she felt my presence.

"Since when did you become telepathic?"

"Since you became a stalking asshole, now move" I backed away as she slammed the door in my face and I said quite loudly "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"The hell you will" She said sharply through the window. I smiled and thought abut seeking out a cheap hotel that weren't fussy about it's clientele. I had money and luckily after going to a hotel a little way out of town I found someone guilable enough to give me a room. I woke up the next day anxious to get a feed but decided to go back to the bar to see if she was there. She wasn't and I realised that she might only work nights. I ordered chilled blood on the go and went back to her house, I could concentrate on Bill later. I tentatively knocked on the door and she opened it with an angry look on her face.

"What are doing here?"

"Checking that you have no hillbillies under your mercy"

"I got things to do"

"Like what?" She was about to shut the door when I heard another voice from the other room.

"Tara, I've had the last of the bread and the milk's gone so get to the store" I smirked as Tara glared back at the voice, I didn't have to invade her mind. I finally got her name. I pushed my hand back against the door and she felt the back of her jeans and put a thin Jacket on and closed the door.

"Want company?" I asked quickly.

"No, I want milk" She walked but I caught up with her and we walked into the store together, but people didn't think we were a couple, and we weren't as of yet. Tara grabbed the bread while I grabbed the rungs of the metal shelving that had the milk on it, and she looked at me strangley, before getting the milk and going to the counter. I must admit I got a few stares in there, I thought the old timers must hate newbies, but they also looked at Tara too. The store clerk stared at her as she searched for some change, and I impulsively got out a few dollars and the clerk accepted it as I slapped it on the counter. Tara walked out of the store with her bag while I had to wait for my change, because people were around I ran up to her and asked her quietly what was wrong.

"You think I'm that much of a broke-ass that I can't pay for a milk carton?"

"Just see it as a favour, you don't have to pay me back"

"I'm not gonna"

"Good" I planned to see if I could come inside her place, but I got a phone call from my client wanting more information and proof of progress. I went back to the hotel, and analysed the files that I constructed. I'd have to start asking more people more questions, without being suspicious. I stayed in my room until it grew dark and headed back to the bar where I got talking to a man on his own. I asked him about himself and the people he knew and tried to work Bill into the conversation, but he seemed to know nothing, and didn't even want to think about him, which meant I had to dig up more dirt. Tara had come in and knowing she couldn't walk out on the job I walked up to her.

"Forgiven me yet?" I asked her.

"I barely remember you" She walked away to serve other customers and I nodded a goodbye and left. My drinking buddy told me that it closed around midnight, so I could go back to the hotel until she was ready to go home. A couple of hours making phones calls and I was good to go. I waited outside the bar at first but then decided to wait by her house. I grew impatient as I waited but smiled as I saw her walking up thee street. I disppeared round the side as she got to the door and looked for her keys. I poked my head around and waved.

"Surprise!"

"you creepy son of a-"

"Have a good night at work?"

"You should know, you were there"

"We should really stop meeting like this you know, people will talk"

"I'll speak slow so you can understand, leave me alone" Tara told me.

"I can't" I stepped closer to her and she opened the door and was about to shut it, but I forced my way in. She pushed me up against the door and unluckily for her I stepped back against it, pushing it shut. She tried to hit me, but I blocked her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Get out"

"Why? We both know you don't want me to" I lossened my grip and stroked her arm with my fingers and she slapped me.

"That's not how you treat guests" I smirked, "Didn't mummy teach you any manners?" I thought she would explode with anger, but Tara covered her mouth and laughed. I stared at her confused, until I moved her hand from her mouth and kissed her. She pulled back at first, but I was persistent and before I knew it, she was pulling me towards her. She took aa sharp intake of breath as my hand touched her stomach and I licked her neck. She gasped but started kissing my cheek while stroking they other side of my face. I put her hands down, liking the feeling I got, but still not willing to give her any power. I would say what happened. how, why and when and now, wasn't a good time. I opened the door and left Tara standing there, without any doubt in my mind that this wasn't going to the the last time we were up close and personal.


	3. Fake pretender

A/N: This one's going to written slightly differently, but later on view be seen through Franklin's eyes.

"Mama?" Tara called as she looked in her room, even though she probably hadn't gone far, but knowing her history she could be held hostage by a vampire biker gang. She shouldn't really be thinking about vampires. Not after yesterday. It made her head hurt. She put her socks on and went down the stairs quietly. Her mother was sitting at the TV, munching through burnt toast with way too much butter on it. Tara looked at her and shook her head.

"Mama don't eat that" Tara tried to take the plate away from her, but her mother roughly moved her hand away. "Trying to starve ya mama so ya can keep this to yaself" Lettie Mae said, making a sweeping motion with her hand across the room.

"Mama it's burnt, I brought a pack of bread make some new"

"My friend's daughter's make them breakfast, I don't know what the lord was thinking when I had you"

"I'll do it tomorrow, I just woke up late"

"Yeah and we all know why"

"What?"

"I heard you, downstairs, don't look at me like I'm crazy"

"Nothing happened" Tara protested.

"With you it does, no wonder men run out the door once they've had your ass" Lettie Mae said bluntly.

"Mama I'm going back to bed"

"Aren't ya going take my plate in?" Lettie mae asked. Tara put it in thew kitchen and had some cereal. She tried to call Sookie but she wasn't answering. She even tried to call Jason, but a girl answered his phone and she stayed in in frustration, until it was time for her to go to work. She got there to do her shift early, Sookie wasn't around, but Sam was. They said hello to each other and Sam could tell that Tara was a little down and decided to ask her what was wrong.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Not really, but I'm ready and able to work my ass off"

"That's my girl" Said Sam, as he lightly put his arm around her shoulder. Tara looked him in the eye and he reluctantly dropped it. They began to serve customers and Franklin walked in a ordered a tru blood from Tara and tried to talk to her but she went to serve someone else. He sat down in the corner and sipped the blood slowly. Hours later when her shift was about to end, Tara served a customer who was talking on his cell. Tara was pouring out the drink when the man turned and spilt the drink with his elbow.

"Stupid bitch" He grunted. "Pour me another"

"Excuse me" Tara said, grasping the bottle in her hand, but Sam shook his head and she promised herself she would keep her cool and poured it again.

"That's right, don't get all mouthy with me, colored tramps like you should be lucky ya have a job" Said the guy, turning off his phone.

"Sir you either apologise to her or get out" Sam said as he calmly walked over to her. The guy laughed and said: I'm not apologising for shit, to shit" and quickly chucked the drink in her face. Tara grabbed the glass and was about to chuck it in his face. but Sam held her back as the guy walked away.

"You're barred" Sam shouted.

"Way to go Sam, shouting when he's gone" Said Tara.

"Ya shifts nearly over, get cleaned up, you can go" Sam watched Tara leave and Franklin immediately got up and followed her.

"I you want me to find him I will" I told her. I wanted to handle it, while I was still in the bar, but Tara 's boss seemed to have helped her. I didn't like the way her touched her though, it seemed so unecessary. I walked by her side and with an angry look on her face she pulled out paper towels and started wipiing the alcohol from her face.

"I could help you with that if you like"

"Go to hell" Tara said bitterly.

"I've been there, tough crowd" I said. She walked along the street until we were outside her house and I smiled at her, it brought back memories.

"Ready for a second helping of last night?"

"My mama heard us" She told me.

"Your kidding...she heard everything?"

"She knows a man was here last night"

"Well, that's half right" I said as I smiled, and once again she took it the wrong way.

"Ya think I'm funny, cause I'm shit at my job and my mama deserves better?"

"What do you mean?"

"I brought you into her house, a stranger, and...I didn't make her breakfast today" I looked at how said she was ans realised that she was actually opening up to me.

"You didn't make your mother breakfast, oh my god, I'll call the police" I joked and she tried to contain her laughter.

"It ain't funny"

"Then why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Cause ya ass is dead, ya forgot what it's like to know ya not good enough"

"If it's any consolation, your good enough for me" I told her honestly.

"Good enough for a vampire, my day just gets better and better"

"If you're nice to me I could make your night fantastic" I pulled her gently by the arm and she pulled it back, but surprisingly walked alongside me away from her place.

"It's nice to see you trust me Tara, even if it's for one night only"


	4. Do you want a flashback?

A/N: This is a re-write of the motel scene but mentions one thing that did really happen.

I know I should have been surprised the she let me take her to the motel but I wasn't. This wasn't going to that intimate, or so I thought. She just angry, and bitter and felt low and to some degree I knew she was using me as a pick me up. I didn't care however, I was using her just as much. With paranoia rising, I just had work to keep me occpuied, so I was more than just a little ready. I was ashamed to admit it, but it had been awhile. After sly jokes about violence being quite the aphrodisiac, she let me do whatever I wanted , and it gave me a taste of what it it would be like to turn her, even though by the time I was finished with her, she was literally begging for it. We watched TV for a while after she returned back to normal and my arm was still wrapped around her the next morning for some reason. I had no complaints about last night either, but I couldn't let it interfere with the job I had to do. Tara woke up with a jolt and instantly pulled away from my arms and despite myself I couldn't help but feel a little put out.

"I'd ask you to spend breakfast with me, but no sane human would want to see that" I told her as she roughly started putting on her clothes, with her back turned to me. Now I figured that one night stands were supposed to end the frustration, not make it ten times worse. No matter how many times I told myself that I couldn't care less if she walked out that door, the fact that she was just gonna bail out on me without so much as a goodbye kind of annoyed me.

"I didn't know you became mute after flings" I told her.

"It's not like that, last night was..." She began.

"Yeah..." I said, almost angry at myself for wanting to know the answer.

"It was what it was...thanks"

"Thanks...that's it?"

"What do ya want, a medal?" I frowned. I didn't know what I wanted, I just wanted her to stay for a while. I started to relax as she sat back on the bed and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "You...could take a shower, you're all sweaty" I suggested, putting my nose against her skin.

"Are ya sayin' I stink?" She asked.

"No you smell painfully good, I just...maybe I could join you?"

"You've got a fuckin' nerve" Tara said bitterly.

"Shower or bath, I'm not picky" I said, trying to get myself out of the hole.

"Get off me" Tara said as she pryed my arm from around her.

"I was only asking"

"Last night was good but ya not acting like that" She told me.

"Good? My dear, I don't mean to sound egotisical, but you asked me to bite you last night, you couldn't even think straight" I reminded her.

"I remember, so? I just got caught up in the moment"

"You mean caught up in me"

"I'm sick of listening to this" Tara said as she began to put her shoes on.

"You're not denying it" I smiled trying to push her to say it.

"I don't have to answer to you, you self centred shit"

"Is there anyone you do have to answer to?" I asked thinking about her mother. "Have you got a hidden wedding ring or something?"

"I don't give strangers that type of info, look last night was more than good ok, but I'm not what ya looking for"

"Why do keep saying that? You don't know me, you don't know what I'm into"

"I don't like ya either, so lets just keep outta each other's way" Said Tara, as she quietly shut the door and I raced to put my clothes on to get out of there and be satisfied in more ways than one.


	5. Like Mother, Like Slaughter

With my T-shirt on back to front I got my jacket and headed out the door. I figured Tara was going straight home to either: 1. Ring a friend and tell her how good last night was. 2. Cry herself to sleep after letting her guard down with a vampire. Or the only one that I didn't like but made the most sense, 3. Take a long hot shower and scrub herself raw because she felt soiled, because she thinks I'm dirty. That thought hurt, so I knocked on her house door, aware that she might not open it. I heard footsteps and smiled, but my smile turned to confusion as the door opened and I met an older woman with a frown on her face and figured that this was her mother.

"Hello" I said brightly.

"Tara ain't in" She said.

"That's where I think you're wrong, you see I think your daughter snuck in"

"Ya got a message for her?"

"Well, more than that, you see I left my wallet at the bar last night and Tara returned it back to me, I just wanted to give her this as a thank you" I told her pulling out some notes from my pocket. She stared at the notes so intensely she almost burned a hole through them.

"I'll give it to her" Said her mother, but for some reason I didn't trust her, so I made up an excuse.

"I think it's better if I do this in person I don't want to seem rude, you've raised her well, I can see where Tara gets her beauty from" I said, pouring on the charm, even though she was well past her sell by date, and could never compare to her daughter, not in my lifetime anyway.

"I'll check if she's in" Her mother said as she smiled and went upstairs. I could hear raised voices and Tara came down with her mother behind her. Her mother was going to watch the whole meeting, so I knew I couldn't say much.

"Ya don't owe me nothing" Tara told me.

"Tara don't be stupid take it" Said her mother.

"I'd be offended if you didn't" I said.

"Then be offended" Tara walked away but her mother got angry and opened the front door wider. "I'm sorry Sir please, come in" Due to complimenting her mother on how Tara was raised her mother was determined to prove that she was better. I stepped inside gratefully.

"Thank you Miss..."

"Lettie Mae...you'll have to excuse my unruly daughter, what goes around, comes around, go in, sit down"

"Why thank you, Miss Mae" I said, sitting down on the worn sofa and looking around, there were no pictures of herself or Tara, which was confusing. I mean if Tara was mine, I'd have pictures of her everywhere, but I got back to business and sat down.

"So, you from around here?" Miss Mae asked.

"I've been everywhere I'm what you'd call a bit of a traveller" I told her.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a facilitation entrepreneur" I said, knowing that it would confuse her.

"I see...would you like a drink?"

"Sure"

"There's cold vodka in the freezer"

"Umm...that sound's lovely but, I'm more of a coffee guy" I said surprised, that she was offering me alcohol this early.

"Tara!" She shouted. Tara came out of another room. "Make this man a coffee would you?" Tara looked at her mother and said. "Mama no" Tara went into the kitchen and her mother followed after her and shut the door, I crept to the door in a flash and listened in.

"He has to leave" I heard Tara tell her.

"Tara, he gave you money and ya could get a lot more"

"Mama, what kinda girl do ya think I'am?"

"Ya really don't want me to answer that"

"Mama, stop using him as an excuse to start again"

"So I'm gonna have one drink with company? So what?"

"It's always one drop and then the gin is your company"

"Ya lucky he's here, or I would have to knock some manners into you, just make the damn coffee" Lettie mae stopped talking and in a second I was back at the sofa.

"Your coffee's coming darlin'" She said sweetly, but I knew it was fake. The only reason she let me into her house was because she thought I could provide her daughter and therefore her with a few dollars. A little voice inside my head told me she'd be turning Tara's room upside down for any money she could get her hands on.

"You look tired Miss Mae" I said as she sat back down.

"I'm fine"

"How about you go upstairs for a rest, while I try to get that vodka out the freezer" I smiled at her and she winked at me as she walked out, and I went into the kitchen to see Tara pouring steaming hot coffee into a mug. Tara looked at me and frowned.

"Money? So I'm your dirty little hooker now" Tara said angrily.

"Don't be silly, anyway you're the one who jumped out of bed like I was infected" I pointed out.

"Foolin' my mama? Why are ya here?"

"To track you down"

"You better track your ass outta my house"

"You're mother's way too harsh on you"

"Ya know shit" Tara said.

"She treats you like it" I figured.

"leave"

"After I've had my coffee...with a snack" I said slowly.


	6. I'll protect you from you

Tara put the mug on the side and I lifted it up, numb to the heat.

"Thank god for southern hospitality" I said.

"God knows ya won't find any here"

"Real pleasantries, not from your mother, but as for you, you've been very friendly" I pointed out.

"How long are ya gonna throw that back in my face?" Tara asked.

"What?"

"Last night"

"I'm not throwing it back...do you want to know something?"

"Not from you" Tara said back.

"I thought last night was good too"

"Just good?"

"See that's exactly how I felt when you said it, we had this short-lived, raw, lusty, animalistic and dare I say intimate night, and you couldn't wait to get away from me" I told her.

"Are ya saying I'm an animal?"

"Tara...stop it"

"You're telling me what to do, in my own home?"

"Stop trying to make me out to be the bad guy"

"So ya saying ya good?"

"No, but I can be really bad, if you want me to be, but it may require another motel room"

"Finish that coffee, now" Tara ordered.

"You know Tara tasting a good coffee takes time, it's like wine you have to almost examine it with your tongue you know, like I did with you"

"Get out or you won't have a tongue left"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me , we should do it again" I took the last sip and headed out and went back to my hotel, not as cheap as the motel unfortunately and got back to reporting more info to my boss. I waited until I figured that Tara had finished her shift and stopped her on her way home.

"Hey you"

"What are you? My personal stalker now?"

"Forget the stalker part I can just be personal"

"Go home"

"The world is my home" I told her. "Come to my cave for a while"

"Ya what?"

"My hotel, it's got a great view, well actually I'm lying, but I'm next to a couple that argue, it's like watching a soap opera blind folded"

"No thanks" Tara said.

"Why not? Scared of me?" I asked her.

"Course not"

"Well...prove it...you're so inconsistent"

"How am I?"

"Ok, well your mother's like this angsty god fearing woman, but you swear like a trooper and don't have a strict moral code. You're willing to sleep with me, but you don't want to relax and watch TV with me, what's that about?" I asked.

"I'm a complex individual, deal with it" Tara said stopping, and I knew she wanted to come with ,me and slowly coaxed her into coming back with me. She sat on the chair and stayed there, while I laid on the bed watching TV. She stared at it too, and while she wasn't looking at me, I thought it was the ideal time to ask her some questions.

"What's it like having an alcoholic as a mother? I asked her, and she just stared at the TV.

"The town told ya?" She asked me.

"No I'm just guessing that a casual drinker doesn't have Vodka for breakfast"

"I had to hide that, She's probably goin' out of her mind now"

"Sookie help you with her?"

"Sure, they all did"

"Who? Sookie's family, Bill compton?" I pushed it too far and she realised what I was up to.

"Oh my god"

"Tara" I began.

"Bill, he's...what you are, ya here for him aren't you?"

"I just need your assistance"

"Assistance my ass, I don't believe you"

"What? I need information, of course I'd like to see you too" I said, meaning the last part.

"Yeah right, last night, you screwed me to get to him, how could I have been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid and I didn't "screw you" I slept with you, there's a difference" I told her firmly.

"Ya can analyse it all ya want, have fun finding Bill"

"Tara listen..." Tara walked out and I quietly shut the door and I couldn't help but feel anxious that she may tell people, but another part of me felt glad that she felt a little used. I'm dead so I can't do emotions but lately I felt like she'd been controlling me a little, without her realising it. Now it was my turn.


	7. In Tara I trust

I was sick of Tara using excuses to push me away. I mean I liked a challenge, but this was ridiculous. Everytime I clocked off work I was at the bar, acknowledging her with a nod and a smile. The second night of looking at Tara's back for the last twenty minutes I followed her home and decided to challenge her.

"Temptation Tara, how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Till ya stay the hell away from me" Tara said in a bitter tone.

"Not going to happen" I told her.

"Go bar to the bar, they're great waitresses that would treat ya good"

She was trying to fob me off but I wasn't interested in anyone else. "No" I said.

"Milky while skin with emerald eyes"

"Tara why do you do that?"

"Huh?"

"Race-bait me, I understand you're from an old fashioned southern town, but I'm not. Guys here have probably been sleeping with their own cousins for years. They shun you because they're too stupid"

"You are too, don't say ya not"

"I'm too intelligent to think that way, it's beneath me"

"Why do ya want Bill?" Tara asked me, looking straight at me.

"That's confidential, of course you could always torture the truth out of me by letting me take you out"

"Are you insane? I don't wanna be seen with a vampire, I get enough funny looks as it is" Tara told me, but people had already seen us the store, they'd get used to it and even if they didn't who cared?

"Oh, come on, we'll have our clothes on this time"

"Not funny" She said in a deeper tone.

"Try to empathise with me, if you liked someone and asked them out as a friend and they tell you they're ashamed of you, how would you feel?"

"I've been there"

"It was your mother wasn't it?" I asked straight away.

"I can't do this" Tara said, turning away from me. I immediately put myself in front of her in a flash and she shook her head in frustration.

"We're already doing this, you can't just sleep with someone and then totally forget about them, can you?" I said hoping she didn't notice the disappointment in my voice. Tara refused to answer the question.

"I can't date ya, people would say stuff"

"Tara, Tara, Tara, and there was me thinking you didn't care about what people thought"

"Look you..." Tara began.

"It's Franklin, I know you've been dying to know who you asked to turn you so..."

"Fine whatever, here's what will happen, we screw, you find Bill, then ya piss off" I looked at her, wondering if she was talking about the past or present.

"I don't mix business with pleasure, and anyway, how can I leave you? You'd miss me too much" I said smiling as Tara gave me a dirty look.

"I've gotta go to the store"

"At this time of night...what for?"

"Stuff"

"The only thing that's open are beverage stores...your mother asked you to get her drinks, didn't she?"

"Who are you to judge us? No-one's perfect and despite all ya fast-ass powers ya can't show me someone who is"

"Say no, stand up to her" I challenged.

"No, I can't risk her locking me out again" I couldn't believe her mother still had this really warped hold over this girl who at first glance seemed unbreakable. It seems I needed to spend more time with drunken Lettie to find out how she worked her magic.

"Well then stay with me, just for tonight, your mother doesn't become drunk tonight and you get to spend quality time with your favourite vampire"

I'd rather die a long painful death than have one of those" She said.

"Meet the wrong vamp, and you will" Despite the fact that we'd crossed a line, if I could prove that I could be a valuable friend and get Tara to at least like me, then I would have no problem in pouncing and hopefully getting my prey.


	8. Wipe the smirk off your case

Tara makes the cutest little noises when she's asleep. When breathes through her nose, her head tilts forward. He nose twitches when she thinks she heard something. I guessing these are products of having to wake up at an ungodly hour to drag her religous but tanked up mother to bed. She turns away from me, sensing my eyes bore into her like laser beams. I enjoyed having her over, but it was like a double edged sword because less than a meter away I had case files and contact numbers, things that I couldn't let her see. I couldn't give up a job for a girl that I barely knew, but it was...tempting. Tara was so bitter and angry all the time that when I got through to her and was able to indulge in quiet, almost romantic moment like this with her, I almost got a great sense of achievement from it. I wondered if I was addicted to that instead of her.

I mean, it's not everyday that you see one woman beat up two grown men. Especially women as small as she is, women in that much pain. Usually they tend to crumble, but she didn't, she just became unstoppable and kicked arse. With Tara sound asleep next to me, I decided that after the job was over, I'd take Tara out with the paycheck. I know what you're thinking, but honestly, I wasn't rubbing it in her face, I just felt that since this job was causing her to become suspicious of me, she may as well get some of the benefits. I surprised myself for even thinking about this good deed. The last time I actually went out with a woman was last century, and if you asked me that last time I had feelings for one, I honestly couldn't say. Yes, ladies and gents it's really been that long.

Tara and I still had our clothes on, we hadn't done anything to my dismay, but it was easier for her to tell herself that she couldn't get too involved with me if this was just a friendly sleepover and not a ferocious fangfest. Although it would have been a pleasure waking up my neighbours, it wasn't to be this time. Usually women that I meet Vampire or not are quite easy to please, dating isn't my forte, but I've had enough practice at one nighters to do them well. Women always seemed to test me with physicality, only then to use it as bait to trap me into some kind of relationship. During the night of obligated passsion, I see a look of hesistancy on their faces, wondering where it was going after, then when the night was over they asked me questions and they would see my hesistancy, causing another one to bite the dust. Tara opened her eyes and rolled on her side.

"Morning sunshine" I said.

"I guess, it morning already?" She asked.

"Soon"

"Better go before ya start hunting"

"Stay, I could introduce you to a whole new cookbook, blood filled creme brulee with plasma floating to the top? Or veal seasoned with organic herbs immersed in blood gravy? Take your pick, I'm flexible. But, umm judging from the other night, you already know that" I added, watching her get up.

"I've gotta get back, nice to see you controlled yourself"

"Yeah but I wish you hadn't" I said, wishing that she had thrown herself at me.

"I didn't want to scare you"

"You can't scare someone that was built to scare...let me take you back" I offered.

"Nah I don't want mama jumping down my neck, even though she likes ya" Tara admitted.

"Only cause she thinks I'm a cash cow"

"Nah she thinks ya a never ending beer tap"

"I'll see you after work, I'll be outside the parking lot" I said. hoping I didn't sound too creepy.

"Ya do what ya want"

"So I'll meet you there yeah?" I asked her and she nodded before leaving. I was surprised at how pleased I was that I actually got a response, even if it was just a physical one. Little did I know that later on that night Tara would come back to me broken and my anger would know no bounds as I sought out her abuser for revenge.


	9. Spin the throttle

A/N: I had to go down this route, but it's not what you think.

Like we agreed I met Tara after work and walked her home, nodding a hello to her mother as she went inside. She gave me a nod and I found myself counting the seconds until I met her again. Luckily, looking over notes in my hotel room I didn't have to wait that long. I heard taps on the door and was very surprised to see, her, so I couldn't help but tease her.

"My my, couldn't keep away from me could you? Can't say I blame you"

"Ya my last resort" Tara said quickly.

"Sookie with Bill is she?" I asked.

"Dunno, let me in" Tara barged her way through and sat on my bed. I sat on a chair to give her some space. She pulled her hair back from her eyes while I looked at her slience, until I couldn't take it any longer.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mama's hysterical" Tara explained.

"Why?"

"I took the Vodka, even found her secret stash in her room and...put it down the sink, now ya can tell me what a rotten bitch I'am"

"You took the law into your own hands what's wrong with that?"

"Never make my mama angry, before ya know it, you'll be sprawled on the floor with bible verses spat at ya"

"She...did she hit you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"She was waving her hands about, she got too carried away"

"Don't you dare defend her Tara, answer me, did she hit you?"

"It was an accident it always is, ya got any ice cold drinks in here?"

"No...but I'll be happy to go out and get you some" I said as innocently as I could. Tara laid back on the bed and I calmly went out the door, with my jacket in one hand running down the stairs and out of the hotel to embrace the darkness outside. It was calling out my vicious side, that disgusting anger that made me nervous, but I didn't care, this woman had it coming. I went to a late night store and bought a cheap bottle of Vodka. I knocked on her mother's door and she opened it with a lazy smile.

"It's about Tara, can I come in?"

"Ya haven't got a drink on ya have ya?" I pulled out the bottle in victory.

"Vodka at your service Madam" I said watching her eyes light up at the bottle. She smiled at me like a cheshire cat and brought out a long tall glass for herself.

"I guess Tara wants me to take her back, but it's not happening, she's too disrepctful, that girl, always has been"

"It's can't have been easy for you" I said, luring her in.

"Exactly, if she hadn't been such a mess, I wouldn't have turned to that" Lettie Mae said pointing to the bottle. I kept my mouth shut, I had to teach this woman a lesson, and not all lessons were fun.

"Tell me one good thing about Tara" I asked her.

"What?" She looked at me like I'd asked her to say the lord's prayer in french.

"Your daughter Miss Mae, tell me one good thing about her"

"She's working, so I get rent, now open that bottle"

"What's the magic word?" I said to tease her.

"Open it, ya sinner, I know what ya do with my daughter, ya should be thanking me cause I haven't asked her to quit it"

"Errm...why is that? Cause you're willing to pimp her out as long as I have money, your really are grotesque"

"Do ya think Tara's gonna like that? Ya speaking to me like that?"

"I have nothing to worry about" I said standing up to leave. "But get off Tara's case or you will do"

"Who are you to tell me how to raise my daughter, and ya not leaving with that bottle"

"Sweetheart the only think you're raised is your chance of a stroke by having all that poison poured inside you, it's a miracle she's so perfect, as for this bottle well, you get what you pay for, and I paid for this, so goodnight and godbless"

"Ya patronising son of a bitch" Lettie Mae said bittely.

"Shh" I said as I put my finger to my lips. "Lettie, God's watching" I said as I turned to leave but Lettie Mae squeezed my shoulder and made me turn around. She pulled the bottle out my hands but I put my hand around her wrist and it forced her to drop it. I picked it up and headed out the door knowing that if I really hurt her Tara would never forgive me. Lettie Mae followed me out the lounge and covered me against the door.

"Give it to me"

"Get yourself some water"

"What do ya want in return?" Lettie Mae asked, and I thought she was playing games.

"I mean it when I say absolutely nothing"

"Are ya sure about that?" She put her hand on my chest and I immediatley hunched my shoulders so that my chest would gave inwards. This had to be a sick joke. Right?

"I'm not into older women" I said, realising that I was centuries older than her.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it" She said, moving, closer to me and realised I'd have to give her strict orders.

"Lettie go upstairs"

"Ya taking the bottle up?" She asked deperately.

"Forget the bottle just do it" I barked at her. She looked at the bottle and went upstairs while I took my Jacket off. I went up the stairs and followed her cheap scent. We were in Tara's room. I could tell because it was unlike her mother, tidy and classy.

"Let's not do this in her room, I'd feel too guilty" Lettie went to her own room and laid on the bed. Lettie and I looked at each other and I put the Vodka on the side and couldn't believe that I was going to do this. I slowly rolled my sleeves up and she started unbuttoning her blouse. I looked away wishing I had the power to make myself go blind. I shut my eyes and opened them, knowing that this was going to be the most diabolical action I had ever done, well, the worst one this year, anyway.


	10. Fear Captor

I left, with the empty bottle of Vodka in my hands as a trophy. A little memento. I got a bottle of lemonade for Tara and headed back to the hotel. Tara was watching TV and I held up both bottles.

"Ya got her drunk?" Tara asked.

"No, she never touched a drop" I had no idea about after though, she may have run out in the street drenched to the nearest bar to forget about me, but tonight I didn't care about it. The only person that I cared about was in this room.

"How was she?"

"Normal" I told her.

"I should face her"

"Not tonight, I don't want her attacking you, with her tongue or anything else" Tara took a deep breath and I could tell that she couldn't face her mother's abuse. Which was quite fitting, because he mother had to face mine, but oh well, life goes on. I sat next to Tara on the bed and she stared at the TV until I laid on the bed and tried to hug her, she pulled away and got the only pillow and went to sleep. I'd have to ask for a spare one tomorrow. It felt like she was punishing me for something she didn't know about. Needless to say I didn't sleep well that night. I grew more nervous as Tara got up the next morning, but she went to her mother's and didn't come back, so I figured that she was ok. After work, though it didn't stop me from going over, just to check.

"Her mother opened the door freshened up, and was about to slam the door in my face when I pushed it forward.

"I haven't come for a second round, we need to talk" I told her.

"Talk?, Ya lucky I don't knock ya ass into next week and then call the police" I slithered inside to defend myself.

"To tell them what? You tried it on with a guy half your age?"

"You assaulted me"

"With Vodka darling, you tell the police that they'll laugh you out of the station" That was no law against that. Now I knew when I got into the room that I was never going to sleep with her, so I just tied her to the bed with her own clothes. Took the lid off the Vodka, and sprayed it all over her. Despite her love for alcohol, she wasn't pleased. The last time I heard that many swear words I was watching a human being branded in unspeakable places with a hot poker, but that's another story. I went in the lounge and sat down while she slumped herself on the sofa.

"You won't get away with this" Miss Mae told me.

"Precious I already have, if you were going to tell her you would have done as soon as Tara got home. But you didn't and we both know why"

"I was...too scared" Lettie lied.

"Scared, my pulse, you knew that if you told Tara one thing it would all come out"

"I'll tell her tonight"

"You'll tell her nothing Tara maybe angry that I gave you a vodka soaked shower without bubble bath, but that's nothing compared to how she'll feel if she finds out her own mother came on to me sober, and you know it"

"She won't believe you" Lettie tried to get out of it, but it was no use.

"But she doesn't believe _in_ you, and you know that's worse. I'll let myself out" I walked out and went back to the hotel. I didn't think Tara really knew much about Bill so I decided to stop questioning her and maybe do a little digging on her on the side, but of course as a professional, Compton came first. I worked until I went to the bar and Tara gave me a Tru blood and refused to take my money for it.

"It's on the house" Tara told me.

"Um may I ask why?" I asked, surprised but pleased at the same time.

"For puttin' me up last night"

"That was a favour to you, and myself, look take the money" Tara shook her head and walked away, leaving me confused. After work I walked her home, with guilt eating away at me. Eveen if she slapped me, she still deserved the truth. We couldn't move forward if I didn't tell her. I put my hand out and turned to Tara on the empty street.

"About your mother, things happened last night"

"Ya get in an argument or something?"

"Kind of, things got heated so that bottle of Vodka I had...I poured it over her to cool her down"

"What? Where?"

"I tied her to the bed" I said guiltily, it sounded a lot worse that it was.

"You sick, creepy fucker"

"She deserved it Tara, she's screwed up" I plead my case, hoping she'd listen.

"Was that's supposed to make her feel better? Ya have no clue what she's been though and to think I brought you a drink tonight, while all the while ya were laughing behind my back"

"It wasn't like that, and what about all the things you've been though, I asked her to tell me one good thing about you and you know what she said, that you work, so she gets rent, what kind of mother says that?"

"She was probably drunk" Tara said, but I shook my head as we walked back to her place and she leaned against the door. I took advantage of her shock and let my feelings shine through the dark.

"She couldn't think of one good thing to say about you, I've only known you for a few weeks yet I could think of a hundred things"

"Yeah right" Tara scoffed. I stood by her side so she could hear every syllable of her good points.

"Really, you're smart, you're pretty, you've got one hell of a right hook, you laugh at my bad jokes, everytime you look at me you make me...feel, and do you know how rare that is for a guy like me? If I had a heart it would always beat a thousand times faster in your presence..you don't know what you do to me...I can't believe I couldn't contain that crap, I should go" I began to walk away, but could feel Tara's stare and walked back to her and looked at her face to face.

"I'm afraid that wasn't crap I meant every word" I told her, trying not to sound like a idiot.

"I guess I should thank ya, ya the reason she's acting like a stepford mama"

"Wow, maybe I really am a saint in a sexy disguise" I said as I smiled back at her.

"Don't push it"

"I'm surprised you're not really mad at me"

"I can show ya mad if ya want" Tara said as she turned to open her door.

"Sure...the day after tomorrow, after your shift?" I asked. She looked back at me, then paused at the door.

"Maybe" Tara went in and I realised that my honesty about her mother may have helped me in the long run, but my honesty about how I felt about her could be the beginning of the end.


	11. Apologies

To readers my computer's playing up so I don't know when I'll update, plus I have to think of new ideas. In my story Tara was working night shifts at the bar so Franklin was able to go out. But I've also heard that Franklin can go out in the sun in the show but I don't know if that's just fact or rumour. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. As soon as get my computer sorted out, I'll start typing some more ideas.


	12. It's a cut throat business

I didn't bring flowers, I didn't do the corny meet at her house or buy Tara chocolate, but we did meet at bar a little out of town so she didn't feel so paranoid. As I pulled out her chair at the table, I cursed myself for feeeling so nervous. This was our first offical date. I wondered if she felt the same. The waitress came over and took our orders. She was the type of waitress that Tara thought was my type, but when I looked at her all could I think about was feeding off of her and leaving her dead in an alley. Look guys, I never said I was perfect. We ordered our drinks and Tara asked for a tall glass of lemonde while I asked for water. In my pocket there was a medium sized sachet of blood which I was going to pour into it. I could handle watery blood. I didn't want Tara to think that I couldn't acommodate to her kind of lifestyle. I wasn't going to change myself for a human. But Tara was more than that. She's Indescribable. Tara looked around, surprised at how peaceful it was.

"It's nice ain't it?"

"I do my best" I told her.

"I suggested it first"

"Well we both do our best then"

"Why didn't ya order a tru blood? They have them here ya know"

"Glad you were thinking about me, but err... I didn't want to make it too obvious"

"Why do ya give a rat's ass what people think?" Tara asked me.

"It's our first...proper rendezvous and I didn't want you to go through the wide eyes and the whispers not just yet" I told her quietly.

"Screw that, miss come over here" Tara waved her hand and the waitress came back. "Can you get a true blood for this gentleman please, thank you" The waitress walked away and I wrinkled my nose in surprise.

"Why do that?" I asked her.

"Why prolong the obvious, if they're gonna freak, let 'em" Tara said sternly.

"What happened to: "I don't want to be seen with you, I'm a sick freak apparently"

"Well ya did tie my mama to her own bed" Tara stopped as the waitress came back with our drinks and slammed my drink on the table before she walked away.

"Who does she think she is?" Tara asked me, and I could sense she was about to get up.

"Don't focus on her, focus on me"

"I'll focus on my drink, I'll wet me whistle"

"I can do that" I said cheekily.

"Whatever , so...why did you pull that stunt on my mama?" Tara said, sipping her drink.

"Tara, how do you cope with her without flushing her head down the toilet, she's rude conceited, manipulative, and that's when she's sober"

"She's family, I can't turn my back on her" Tara told me, shaking her head.

"Why not? She has on you"

"Why being so negative?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to look out for you"

"I'm a grown ass woman, I don't need looking out for, ya the one that needs help getting ya own drink around here"

"Talking of help, I need yours"

"How do ya mean?" Tara asked.

"Well, off the job I've been frantically, but secretly looking for a sexy witty, rowdy bartender to dine with me"

"I don't know any of those" Tara joked.

"Well I do...fancy it?" Tara was about to answer me, when her phone rang.

"Hey...mama I'm...ok I'll be right there"

"What's happened?"

"Mama's got herself into a little trouble" Tara rushed out the bar and I followed her down the street thinking "God here we go again"


	13. Freaky Squeaky Clean

A/N: The "blood filter" part I made up. The computer is still acting possessed, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, thanks for all the reviews.

We reached her mother's and Tara suggested after our past history I should go back to hotel. But that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll wait outside" I told her. She shook her head and went inside. It was quite a while I was left there, until she came back out again. "You ok?" I asked her in concern.

"You better go home" Tara told me.

"Is she..." I began, hesistant to accuse her alcoholic mother of being drunk.

"No, she's asleep"

"Well then, may I come in?" I asked hopefully.

"That's the thing, what ya did, it'll be disrepectful if you come in here"

"She's been the epitome of disrespect, to you and me" I reminded her.

"She is my mama"

"What am I? Please Tara, let me in" I asked her gently. She sensed my honesty because she widened the door, and I went through and sat on the sofa, trying not to look too relaxed. Tara stood up. "Wanna another drink? she asked me. I know she was just being nice but I was surprised she didn't seem to mind watching me drink.

"Umm I got a pack of blood in my pocket, so could I have glass please?" I asked her.

"That ain't a sentence I hear everyday" Tara said as she came out with a soda can for herself and a glass for me. I looked at her cautiously. "I don't have to do it" I told her.

"Franklin, if ya wanna drink, just do it" Tara said as she opened her can, almost goading me. I took the sachet out of my pocket and brought out my fangs quickly to pierce the bag. I poured the blood into the glass and watched it settle.

"Do ya wanna spoon?" Tara asked.

"No, I like it shaken not stirred" I joked as I winked at her and she turned on the TV and sat next to me. Tara allowed me to put my arm around her as she went through the channels and and it made me feel, almost...human. I know that's weird considering I'm dead, but when Tara's with me, all these emotions circle around my head. Some of them are good and some are bad, but they're real and that's when I realise I'm not a total arsehole, I'm not just this night creature that kills, drains and deserts things for kicks. I lean up and reach for the glass and move it to my lips. Tara's staring at me.

"I can go in the kitchen if ya want" I told her.

"Nah don't" She said, and I take a sip of the blood and relax as it sloshes over my tongue and through my teeth, gulping with pleasure as it slides down my throat. I have to say, blood takes some getting used to. Especially if you have prey and you don't know what they been doing that night or where they've been. Thank god these days you can get blood filters for purification. I wondered what Tara's blood tasted like. Part of me wanted to dribble blood down her neck and lick if off her skin, just to bring that bite to life. I didn't want to kill her, I had this urge to turn her because that way I could finally claim her. She would be the core of my world instead of being a slave to everyone else's. I took another sip from my glass and gave her a challenge.

"You want a drop?" I asked her.

"Nah thanks, I'm ok with this"

"Could I put it on you?"

"You wanna get to a bloody first base?" Tara joked and almost gave me a smile.

"I'm not familiar with baseball but I think I'm on the eighth base with you, you're a great teammate. I won't bite, I promise" I said almost pleading.

"What do you think I'am? Some kind of fantasy Island slut?" Tara barked at me.

"Tara, I just want to spill some blood on your neck...so I can lick it off" I said trying to make it sound like thats what every guy wants to do with his girlfriend we they're alone.

"So ya can end up dragging my dead ass in the back yard, no way"

"Just one lick, where's the harm? You can tell me when to stop, and it's just a couple of drops, it' s not like you to step down from a challenge" Tara looked at me and then went upstairs to check on her mother, who was still fast asleep and came back downstairs, hovering in the doorway.

"Ok" She said. "I'm ready" I almost bounced on the sofa but stopped it. Tara sat next to me and pulled out a rubber band out of her pocket and tied her hair back. I picked up the glass as she turned to face me and tiled her neck up and with my hand shaking, I gently slid my fingers down her neck and then back again resisting the urge to press it firmly to feel her windpipe.

"Are ya gonna do it or what?" Tara said, getting agitated.

"Ok" I took the glass and slowly tipped the blood on her skin and watched the droplets slither down her throat. I bit my lip, she looked good, I couldn't go too far...could I? I leaned forward and pressed my tongue against her neck, savouring every drop of blood sweat and fear that Tara felt. I licked her gently at first but became rougher as I removed all the blood and began licking her cheek, which made me attempt to kiss her on the lips, but my fangs came out and she pulled away.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes, come here" I reached out for her, and as i retracted my fangs she reluctantly returned to my embrace. We began to kiss and this time I pulled away from her, in a effort to take this further. Tara rubbed my saliva off her neck took another sip of her drink.

"That was more intense than I thought" She told me.

"My lady, that's just the beginning" I kissed her again, and it was more passionate this time, with Tara scrunching my shirt with her fingers and pulling me closer. I thought it was a good idea to get closer than this, but I was wrong.

"Let's go to your room" I told her.

"What?"

"Or back to mine" I suggested.

"Why? So I can be ya little hotel whore?"

"Tara don't...not now" Not when things had gone so well. This girl self destructed more than I ever could, it was disturbing, but also really, really hot.

"Don't what? Not everything has to end with putting ya hand down my pants"

"I've never done anything of the sort, but if you asked me, I wouldn't say no"

"Human or vampire, it don't matter, men are all the same" Tara said bitterly.

"Tara, don't pretend that you didn't enjoy tonight"

"Well I ain't no more, leave please" I got up and put the sachet packet in my pocket and washed our glasses out in the kitchen. Tara followed me and watched me do it.

"Don't worry, I haven't taken anything" I said stubbornly as I walked out the kitchen and leaned against the door.

"'Cept for ya manners, pride and self respect that you left at the door"

"Excuse me, I have had manners, and I've got more self respect that you have for yourself at the moment, but that'll change. You are right about one thing, I left my pride at the door but it's better than dragging yours in, kicking and screaming"

"Like me?" Tara probed.

"I don't want to get you angry but when you slept with me, you made that choice. We go out on date, and then you get mad at me for wanting more?"

"Getting physical ain't everything"

"Correct Tara, it's not" I said as I went to the front door.

"Ya no better than me, remember that" Said Tara, as she opened the front door and I stepped outside.

"I never claimed to be, but even if you block out everything that's happened tonight, remember this: I want you, and I always get what I want, even if it doesn't want me back" I walked away back to the hotel too idiotic to see the expression on her beautiful face as I heard her roughly slam the door shut.


	14. The Contender

A/N: Same as last time.

I drowsily propped myself up on my elbows and leaned up against the headboard of the bed. I'd been here for a while and sheets still hadn't been changed. I know that this is a cheap place, but come on, how hard is it to bundle some sheets into a washing machine? I realised I was just in really grumpy mood. I got up and switched on the TV, aware that Tara was going to finish her shift at any moment. I laid flat on the bed. This time, I told myself that I shouldn't meet her, but as soon as I turned to look at the clock I started to get restless. What if she missed me? What if something happened to her on the way home? Tara did face off against two guys, but what if there were more than that? How could she handle a vampire and win? "She can't" I said aloud to myself. Thanks to my own paranoia I was out of bed in worried anguish, putting on my jeans so fast, if I was human I would have been covered in scratches. I went to the parking lot, hoping that I'd see her walk out a few minutes later it occured to me that she could have go home, or she was still inside. People were leaving, but I bypassed them, hoping to see Tara with her Jacket on ready to see me, but when I saw her it was obvious she was ready for something else.

She was standing at the counter with her boss, that guy who threw that loudmouth out, and another guy laughing and drinking on the other side. Her boss looked up at me and said.

"Sorry Sir, we're closing" I thought that was a little hypocritcal. This other guy was drinking apparently having a really good time, but I wasn't there for a bar crawl.

"Hello Tara, going home?" I asked her.

"Where else would she be going?" He boss asked.

"Umm, well guys I'm gonna call it a night see ya tomorrow" Tara said. I watched her walk away and began to walk behind her, until I heard footsteps behind me. The other guy that was in the bar came out walked towards Tara hesistantly walking by her side.

"Tara do ya know this guy?"

"Yeah it's alright" The guy looked at me and nodded.

"Hi I'm Jason" Jason held out his hand to me, and the only reason I shook it was so that Tara didn't think I was a snobby bastard. I griped his hand lightly and Tara watched me nervously, but looked at him more which annoyed me.

"Jason...Stackhouse I presume?" I asked him.

"Yeah how do ya know?"

"You're a hometown celebrity in these parts" I lied "Nice to put a name to a face"

"Really? Cool" Tara shook her head and Jason looked at her before asking " Tara, ya ok getting home?" I glared at him impatiently.

"Tara's fine getting home, I'll be there" Jason didn't really pay attention to me. What an arrogant git, He was too vacant to realise I was the one in control here, and I always would be.

"Tara?" He asked her. I could definately see Tara waver, fortunately she declined. "Nah Jason it's ok, I'll see ya tomorrow alright?" Jason quietly nodded before walking away and anger grew inside me as Tara eyes followed him. I walked her to her house in silence but couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Stackhouse, Sookie's brother, you've known him...most of your life"

"Someone's done their research" Tara said.

"Well obviously I haven't done enough, what was that about?" I asked her carefully. Tara leaned against her house and sighed.

"Jason looks out for me, that's all"

"That not his job, that's mine" I told her, trying not to sound childish.

"Get real Franklin, I look after me, and telling Jason that he's a hometown hero? He'd don't need his ego getting any bigger"

"It's not his ego, that I'm worried about" I said flippantly, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal, but it was. I'm no psychologist, but Tara's not the most easiest person to get along with. So when she finally talks to me without snapping my head off or allows me to stand as close as I possibly can without telling me to move the hell away, I felt like I was making progress and I wasn't going to have that progress ruined by a guy that was inferior. Tara opened the door and I looked at her and she nodded and I came in. I sat on the sofa while she got herself a drink and sat down on the chair.

"Could you get any further away?" I joked. Tara stared at me.

"Ya got a problem with Jason?"

"Do you like him?"

"I like everyone who likes me" Tara added.

"Tara, you know what mean...do you really like him?"

"Not like that, not anymore" I leaned back on the sofa and rolled my eyes, while Tara leaned forward. "Ya see Jason is such a cool guy, he's wacky, real funny" Tara said. I squinted as I watched her eyes glaze over.

"He doesn't mean to be funny, he's just a dunce, have you two ever..."

"Course not" Tara said sharply, and I tried not to look too relieved and decided to change the subject to gain extra points.

"Sorry about the "fantasy thing" last night, did I go too far?"

"Nah, I agreed to it"

"Have you got any highly dangerous cravings that I should know about?" I asked with a smile.

"Not yet"

"Mmmm...interesting" Before I could even think about reaching over and touching her, my phone rang and I had to go back and get information from my case file. In the hotel, as I was going over papers I wondered if Tara would be dreaming about Jason tonight as she slept. They had never done anything, that was good, but from experience, there could be this spark of longing on either side, and I was determined to do everything within my power to extinguish it.


	15. Talking Tough's Not Enough

If Tara still liked Jason, then where did that leave me? After finally getting clean bedsheets I could barely get a decent sleep. Typical. I just have to prove to Tara that she was at the top of my list, then I could be at the top of hers. Reviewing files and making calls during the day I was glad I was making progress in that area, because my personal life was turning to shreds. As the blanket of darkness draped itself over Bon Temps, for the first time today, I began to feel awake. I got a shower and got changed hoping that Tara's boss wouldn't be all over her, and Jason was drinking somewhere else. I walked in the bar near closing time and ordered a drink. Tara was there but her boss served me.

"Known Tara long have you?"

"I'll have a tru blood please" I asked.

"She's not ready for anything ya know" Her boss told me, but I couldn't care less.

"I don't care about the blood type" I said, trying to changed the subject. Her boss got me a bottle and I paid him the exact change so that he didn't have to make small talk. Tara got her coat as her shift ended and I met her outside the bar determined to ask her some questions about the men in her life. I asked her to come to my hotel before we stopped off at a late night store to get Tara a snack and some drinks. On the way we saw Jason walking along the road with a girl, and before I could pull her away, Tara strode up to them both, almost demanding Jason to tell her what he was doing.

"You two having a good time?" Tara asked.

"As much as ya can around here" Jason said with a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll think of our own entertainment" His girlfriend said. Jason nodded to Tara and walked away while I smiled as Tara's face dropped. There was no chance for them to happen now. Not with Jason so obviously taken, it was great. When we got back to the hotel I expected Tara to seduce me out of jealousy. I know people reading this now will think I need mental treatment, but I thought she'd do it to subconsciously prove to herself and Jason that she was over him. We got to the hotel when I opened a sachet of blood and poured it in a glass, while Tara switched on the TV and opened her crisps. When she had a refreshing sip of her soda, I took the oportunity to put my arm around her ,enjoying cradling Tara in my arms. Tara rested in the crook of my shoulder and I leaned up against the headboard, wanting to know how much Jason's new plaything bothered her.

"Fancy an early night?" I said, putting my drink down.

"I'll just watch TV"

"Ah come on, I bet Jason's having a good time right now"

"Who cares?" Tara almost shouted.

"I think you do, so let's have a better one"

"I'm not Jason's keeper he can do what he wants"

"Yeah, so can we" I said stroking her arm, but Tara moved it away and angrily stared at the TV.

"I'm not fooling around with ya just to prove a point, Jason can do what he wants it's nothing to do with me"

"Glad to hear it, why want Jason when you can have me?" I asked her. Tara sat in an upright postion, while I stayed leaning back, admiring her body. "Jason could never appreciate you as much as me" I told her.

"I'm just gonna get some sleep ok?" Tara said, I was surprised that she wanted to stay but I nodded.

"Ok. Goodnight my sleeping beauty" I watched as Tara slowly closed her eyes pleased that even though the last face she saw was mine, she'd be picturing Jason with his new girlfriend in her nightmares. Tara's lucky that I'll be there to save her when she finally wakes up.


	16. Nice Guy's Knight Out

In the morning, Tara was gone. I felt a little disappointed but I had other things to think about. I had a plan. As darkness approached I went to Merlotte's. Not for Tara however, for someone else. I walked up to him with his girlfriend with a tru blood in my hand.

"Can I get any of you hard working citizens a drink?" I asked.

"Sure" Said Jason, and his girlfriend nodded and they gave me their orders, I noticed Tara over at the counter and gave her their orders she quickly made them drinks while I tried to make conversation but Tara just handed me the drinks on a tray. Walked over back to the table, determined to get more information.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" both of them said. I could sense Tara looking over at us and indulged them in small talk before Jason's girlfriend had to leave. I was pleased. It was finally my chance to suss him out, get more information on his background and most importantly, how he felt about Tara. I ordered him another drink and he took it gratefully. He eyed my bottle carefully.

"So umm...how long ya been a vamp?"

"Wow...long before you were born, my turn, anyone you like in here tonight?"

"She just left"

"I know, but err...anyone else?"

"Ya know women are like pretty flowers ya know, and the guy are like the gardens that prop them up and make them grow"

"That's very profound Mr stackhouse, another drink?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm cool" Said Jason.

"So anyone you like? For instance, Tara?"

"Tara's so...cool ya know" Jason said leaning back in his chair.

"I know, so you like her?" I pressed

"Not like that"

"Why not?"

"Cause, she's Tara" Jason reasoned. I really didn't get him though.

"Well that makes sense"

"I've known her like my whole life, she's safety blanket" Jason mused. I smiled, knowing that it was good news.

"You know what they say about those, don't you?" I teased.

"Nah, what?"

"Good on a cold day, but not on a hot night"

"Good one" The bar was soon closing and Tara walked up to us both with her Jacket. "Ya'll having a good time?" She asked.

"Absolutely" I said.

"Well lady and gent I gotta high tail it but I'll see Ya'll sometime, well you Tara, whenever" Said Jason as he stood up, he offered his hand to me and gladly took it, noticing Tara's discomfort.

"Why do that?" She asked me.

"I'm just trying to make some new friends" I told her with a smile.

"Bullshit, Ya wanted to make a fool outta me, what did ya say to him?"

"That you crave him...it was just chit chat"

"Well ya need to chit-chat ya ass outta here it's closing time" Tara said.

"Not without you" I told her. We walked back to her house and Tara shook her head and got frustrated as she reached the door. "Ya shouldn't have talked to him, not about me"

"There was nothing else to talk about"

"Franklin keep away from Jason" Tara ordered me.

"I will if you will"

"Ya sneaky streak of cat-piss"

"Tara stop the flattery, please" She slammed the door in my face and I immediately saw a light being switched on. Looked like mummy lettie was live and kicking.


	17. Blood Clot Cross Country

A/N: This is going to have some parts of the episodes in it and some of it will just be made up.

The intense rush of jealousy made me feel dizzy, but I kept myself in check. Tara's mother opened the door and the urge to glamour her did enter my mind, but I dismissed it. Tara would come to me of her own accord, but I wanted her to realise that I didn't have much time. I needed a fix of her daily, and that could be anything. Her scent, her stare, her likes, her dislikes. Obviously, I didn't want to be a part of her dislike list, but I had to literally get under her skin and grasp the very core of her being and that would involve unintterupted time with her, one-on-one. The next day at Merlotte's was quite slow it was surprising, something must be seriously wrong with people if they didn't want to come in here and see Tara in all her glory, but maybe they had more common tastes. As Sam hovered over her to my disgust and told her she could go, I went outside and waited, hoping she didn't go out through the back.

"Hello pretty lady"

"What do ya want now?" Tara asked with a scowl.

"Nothing, just you" I said.

"See ya" She said. I was a little taken aback by her urgency to go home. I had to make her stay with me. Make her realise that there was no other better place to be. As much as I wanted to take her back to the hotel there was a possibility that she could get bored, and although, rationally, I couldn't make her stay with me, but she was about to learn that when people are in love, the last thing they do is think, they just act. She agreed to come back to the hotel for a quick drink, so she thought, after she'd finished one can of soda she began making exuses to leave, until I gently pushed her on the sofa. "I have a surprise for you" I told her. She stared at me cynically, poor Tara, she must have been so bitter and twisted by love from other men, but I was about to be the light at the end of her tunnel.

"Franklin just tell me so I can go home"

"That's the surprise, you're not going home" Tara's arms automatically pushed herself up and then I got up and stood by the door. "Don't be scared" I said. "Franklin, I'm..." Tara began, but I gripped her arm, and her face fell as she realised I wouldn't relax my grip. Ever.

"You can either agree to go care-free or painfully, which one?" I asked her.

"You won't hurt me, not after what ya seen me go through" Tara said, and she hit me round the face and tried to scramble upwards, but it just led me to plan exactly what I was going to do. "You've just given me your answer, be a good girl and stay still" I said, as pinned her to the bed. Did I feel guilty for biting her? Yes. Did I enjoy every second of it? Yes. Did I enjoy her hitting me, yes and no, I mean, any touch from Tara fills me with warmth and that's no small feat, considering I'm dead, but hitting isn't really my thing, I've never intentionally wacked a woman to get satisfaction, I'm not that much of a sadist, ladies. By the time Tara woke up she was stunned at being captured, unable to look at me and gazed out onto the empty road.

"Quiet, tonight" I told her. "Romantic isn't it?"

"Where ya going?" Tara asked me.

"WE are going to see my employer, I'm a little nervous though, guys glamouring you is not what I need right now"

"So if it's business, why are ya bringing me here?"

"To show you off, so you can see what I do, you'll be so proud of me" I said, glancing at her. Sooner after she had composed herself I drove up to the mansion and Tara's eyes widened as I pulled up, and she rocked foward as I stopped. "Told you you'd be impressed" The great thing, no, the most fantastic thing was with Tara bieng tied up, I was able to be everything she wanted, I was her helper, her number one supporter, she couldn't even walk without my assistance. "Why couldn't every date with her be like this?" I thought as I helped her out the car as we both made our way towards the house. I gently tapped on the door with Tara and I tried to cradle her beside me, after all she was practically my baby. A henchman type opened the door and the king's supposed to be better but actually worst half came to the door.

"Franklin, I expect you to use the doorbell, I'm tired of hearing your dead paws touch my new pine"

"Considering there are wolves on the premises I take that as an insult"

"Take it up your fangs, who is she?" Talbot asked.

"Too good to associate with you, you know why I'm here" I said, irritated. Talbot had let me in time and time again, but everytime he did, he always made a song and dance about it, which was gradually pissing me off. "Fine, whatever" Tabolt said, as the henchman stepped back and I pulled Tara forwards to introduce her to the kind of life that she she should have, as long as she stayed bound to me.


	18. Cry Me A Killer

A/N: I fast-forwarded to one of my favourite lines of the season.

"Why? Tara, why?" I shouted, even though I didn't mean to shout. I felt that I'd done the best I could. I'd brought her to not just a king, the king's mansion for god sakes, and it still wasn't good enough for her. I could barely look at her, what more did she want from me? I was surprised when she said that she was afraid, I mean when it came to boyfriends, I'd may be dead, but I was the safest lover she'd ever have, why didn't she believe that? Why didn't she trust me? Tara mentioned that I tied her up and I couldn't believe that she would even bring that up. If I let her loose around here, anything could happen to her, and I'd be left feeling like a widower even though we weren't married yet, but it already felt like it.

"To keep you safe, oh my god, what other reason could there be?" I asked, even though it was more of a statement than a question, I turned away to gather my thoughts, but the image of Tara running away from me as fast as she could, made me crumble and I fell against the pillar, almost hugging it for it's support. I was a failure. Faliure as a boyfriend, and potential husband. I dreaded to think about the gossip the wolves were spreading. A private eye that can find anyone, except for his own girlfriend. Was it always going to be like this? Tara disappearing whenever she felt scared? My body heaved with frustration and before I knew it I was bleeding tears, which was slightly embarassing because believe it or not I haven't cried in centuries, but Tara pushed me to my absolute limits. This girl was wearing me out.

"You have no idea how much you've hurt me" I told her, hoping she would run over and try to hug me, but she didn't. She didn't even come over to wipe away my drool. I told her that I felt like I'd been staked and she immediately apologied, but when you know that when the only reason your girlfriend is still your girlfriend is because she got caught and dragged back by a werewolf, sorry just doesn't cut it. Tara shakily said that it was the other vampires that scared her, and I began to relax against the pillar, because I was slowly starting to see that it wasn't my fault. All she needed was a little bit more reassurance and stronger ropes and she'd be fine, I'd make sure of it. I told her that I'd never let them touch her and she better have believed me because I was not I repeat, not going through this runaway bride thing again.

Coming in from a meeting with the king, I walked in to see my princess at the table crying. Despite the hell that she's put me through, I was determined to find out the cause. She told me that she couldn't eat daylilies and I thought that that was pretty obvious so I sent the lillies and the guard packing, there was no telling what he could have said to Tara if I hadn't come in when I did. Tara's so lucky to have me, I practically save her everyday. Tara looked up at me and gave me a shatteringly sexy stare, that made me want to carry her upstairs but I resisted the urge I told her how sexy she was and she responded with the cliche line:

"We need to talk"

That dreaded line. How could she do this to me? After everything I've done for her? I wasn't going to take it lying down, she couldn't make it without me, not in this vampire pit. I told her not to say that, and gave her details of what happens to women when they've said that to me in the past. I shuffled from one foot to the other. I told myself not to be nervous. Tara should be the nervous one, especially if she comes out with the wrong answer. She told me that she wasn't heading in that direction and I tried to stay calm but took a deep breath in relief. It wasn't going to be like that time with, Sarah, or Laura or Beth or Kerry or Rose or Leanne with that godawful cat, that funnily enough died from natural causes. When I say natural causes, I naturally had the urge to slay it with a kitchen knife but it really had it in for me. Their bodies were never found. I know what you're thinking ladies, and you're right. I'm a smooth operator.

Tara told me that she was really into me and I knew she would be, especially on the wedding night, but I digress, I offered to take her Shoney's as peace offering and gently told her, that this would be her last meal as a human. Now proposing at a table with squashed daylillies and broken china wasn't my ideal setting, but Tara didn't mind. Actually, I felt part of her was honoured, she could see our future, thank god, and although she didn't say yes straightaway, I could feel her acceptance raidiating off her . A few days later, after a change into silk cream pyjamas and a shave, I entered our temporary bedroom excited. What does one call the night before their wedding? It was kind of like christmas eve, except Tara was a present I got to open and play with everyday, how cool was that? I closed the door and she'd asked me where I'd been and I couldn't help but feel slighted. I should be the one asking the questions and I let her know that. Tara told me that she'd missed me but I wasn't sure, she hadn't noticed that I'd shaved and that was creepy. When women see that the guy they love has shaved their stubble off, the first thing they usually say is "Honey, you've shaved" Am I right or Am I right? I know I'm right, so that was frustrating, but because she must be full of joy about our upcoming nuptials I gave her the benefit of the doubt and catapulted myself on the bed.

With my hand creeping up her legs I told her that Sookie had been brought here, and to my despair, she asked me what the king wanted from her and I didn't answer. Number one, it's none of my business and shouldn't be Tara's either, I know they're friends, but I come first now, doesn't she realise that? Number two, she should be focused on devoting herself to me and that can't happen if we talk about Stackhouse all night. God forbid, she may even talk about Jason, what a passion killer. Leaning over her I was able to tell her that with Sookie out of the way I could focus on her. Making me believe that she was willing to touch me without tying up the bedsheets and abseiling out of the window, I untied her and she licked my neck with such force I knew I'd made the right decision. After she took my pyjama shirt off with ease and started rubbing my skin, each touch tinged with dirty talk. The verbal challenge we swapped back and forth made me want to pin her to the bed, but I ended up propositioning her with an offer that beat any type of kinky physicality that Tara has ever had.


	19. Deny me, Don't lie to me

A/N: Talbot is still alive in this one. This is true blood, so I knew that Franklin would leave or die, but I thought it was too soon. I figured because of Franklin's popularity he'd stay till the next season. Credit to the writers though, they created this really strong, witty psychotic character, but they could have let him survive a little longer, I thought the ending was rushed for convenience and didn't do the storyline justice. Anyway, back to the story. PS. sorry about the language.

"Mmm..." I lay calm but stinging inbetween the sheets, I guessed that was because of last night the way she ripped into me on my command had been unbelieveable to say the least. I had a little trouble opening my eyes, maybe it was because of the light until I forced them open wider and realised there was barely any. I stroked my hand on the mattress and my head automatically sunk lower into the pillow to smell her scent, but she was distant. Why? "Wakey, wakey, my bride, the wait is over now" I said.

"For her it is" Talbot said, stepping out of the shadows.

"You, where is she you creep?" I said slowly looking around to see that she wasn't there.

"You kidnap girls all over the country, and I'm the weirdo"

"I don't care that your the king's "wife" If I found out you've got her stashed away..."

"Stashed away? the girl ran away, I knew she was smarter than she looked"

"Shut up" I began, my head starting to throb as I moved it.

"Franklin why can't you put two and two together?" Your girlfriend's gone and you're too weak to kick my ass" Talbot began.

"It's called passion, idiot, if you had it with the king, you'd know why I'm a little light-headed"

"I was gonna wait until I checked the guest room, but I'll let you see it now" Talbot brought out a full length mirror and I threw my legs out of the bed. I wasn't even in the guest room anymore, the king had ordered Talbot and Co to take me to the spare room downstairs, and Talbot being the superficial twirp that he was wasn't going to let me walk out until I was presentable, from what? Well, I was about to find out. I looked up at the mirror and had to do a double take. I looked like I'd been murdered. Half my face was caved in and was so sticky with dried blood I was surprised I could even talk. My eye was wobbling around in the socket and I leaned back, knowing Talbot was enjoying this.

"Who did it?"

"Franklin, even you're not that stupid...your little bow legged, chicken headed rapunzel"

"You liar"

"It's true, I'll get all the guards to turn away so you can go up, I mean you look hideous...and then you can see your own crime scene" I sank into the bed and Talbot did exactly that. Talbot wanted me to put a veil around my head so that I didn't get any blood on the floor but I snarled him off. Who did he think I was? The elephant man? I marched up the stairs with all the strength that I had to see Talbot's housekeepers using every carpet friendly bleach and soap to get my blood off the walls. Our bed, or now the bed was stripped to be cleaned. I shook my head in embarrasment. "No" I said aloud.

"Yes" Said Talbot smugly.

"Talbot, I know I've been beaten and I know this is your place, but piss off"

"Not until that new crystalised detergent I got..."

"Now" Talbot shut the door and I asked the cleaners what they saw when talbot sent them up in the morning.

"Just blood, your body, you weren't moving"

"Was I alone?" I asked.

"Yes Sir...she really wanted rid of you huh?"

"She didn't do it, she loves me" I told them, they looked at each other.

"Yeah to death" Said the other cleaner and I walked out annoyed back downstairs to wallow in confusion. I needed answers, and there was only one person I could get them from. Talbot's help had neatly folded my clothes on the side table, and I peeled off my bloodied silk and showered, my face still a mess, but due to hot water and vamp bubble bath and could slowly feel my wounds beginning to heal. After I was changed I heard a knock on the door.

"Talbot I'm not in the mood"

"It's me" The king said in a quiet tone.

"You could have just come in Sir" I said politely, it's your home"

"Goin' so soon?" Russell asked.

"There are disgusting rumours flying around, I need to protect my wife's reputation" I said immediately hearing my mistake.

"She's not your wife, and we both know she never will be"

"With all due respect..." I began, needed to defend the both of us.

"Franklin, I have been around long before restraining orders were invented and I've never met anyone like you, the edginess, the intensity that you have makes you gifted at your job, but when it comes to the ladies you refuse to see the truth, even if it's hitting ya in the face repeatedly"

"Thank you Sir, I think, but we really don't know what happened last night, something could have come in, attacked me, Tara could have been scared"

"So she left ya to bleed to death and didn't tell anyone?" Russell asked me.

"Tara may seem like a tough girl, but underneath, she's a quiet as a mouse, I swear" I told him sternly.

"Right..."

"Thank you for the hospitality Sir" I left and went back to the hotel dejected, but holding on to hope that Tara was scared. The king's place were full of guards, they had a crush on Tara, wanted her for themselves, saw me as competition and decided to take me out in the middle of the night. They could have threatened her, she hated being intimidated, she may have ran for her life. Though tracking her a few days later proved me wrong, she was just going about her daily life as nothing had happened. I almost burnt in the sun, hiding in the trees watching her sunbathing with Sookie. I know that sounds cute, but Tara wasn't crying. She wasn't desperately talking to her friend about my whereabouts, she said something about being cold and crazy, but she couldn't have been talking about me, they had to be talking about Sookie's problems, they always did, that's how much of a good friend Tara is.

Shame she ended up being a crappy fiance. I went back to the hotel, my eyes filling up with blood but I was damned if I was going spill it out. I was done crying, I was done lying to myself. I mean when a guy gets married, he knows things will change. I knew Tara wasn't going to have dinner on the table for me when I got home and after a busy night a Merlotte's she may make up clumsy excuses to avoid being intimate, I could see all that coming, but to plan my demise was going a little too far. I sat on the bed that night constantly touching the wreck that was my face, even though it was getting better, it was still broken and bruised. To be awake and alive as much as a vampire could be and know that the one that I thought was the one, did this to me was almost unbearable, and here she was, feeling sorry for herself, spitting out her own self pity. I wanted her to choke on it. Slowly.

Poor Tara, she should have done the job properly and just cut my head off. But since my limbs were still intact I had no option but to make Tara see that payback for her was going to be Tara's self portrait: a selfish, complete and utter vamp bashing bitch.


	20. Dead on Arrival

A/N Some of the conversation I've made up and changed. Sorry if I got the first line that Franklin said wrong.

Hibernating in the hotel I must admit, I went through a series of ups and downs. One minute I wanted to break Tara's neck and store her body in the freezer, the next I wanted her lying next to me on the sofa, telling me that everything was going to be ok. I was tired of being in limbo, it hurt. The good thing about staying in, was that my face was back to normal at this point. God knows I hadn't smiled in a while so my skin wasn't being pulled and just doing paperwork on the sofa must have been the holiday that my face needed to recover. But enough of that crappy medical report. Traspsing in the dark watching Tara from afar I was able to get what I wanted. 1. Tara alone. 2. Revenge. She was walking towards Merlotte's when I saw the perfect opportunity to ask my ex fiance a few questions. As she was walking I ran up to her and her head jerked forward as my hand was clasped around her mouth, but I pulled her back to my chest but I could still hear her whimper.

"Don't talk, its an ugly, ugly sound" I pinned her against the house, a little relived that she was feared by me. I mean she tried to kill me for god's sake, that action had to turn around and bite her in the arse sometime. Tears are filling her eyes and she can't stop shaking. Part of me wanted to hold her, but not until she admits what's she's done. To my new and improved face.

"I killed you" Tara says shakily. It's terrible for me, because I felt so betrayed. I gave everything of myself to keep her happy and she felt she had to kill me to dump me. Hasn't Tara ever heard of dumping by text? I already showed her how I text at the mansion.

"That's what eveyone said, that you did it" I said, keeping the pressure on, one hand on her shoulder, the other near her neck, with my thumb at the base of her throat. I thought why would anyone spread such vicious lies, Why would you kill someone that you love?" I asked her. It was a valid question. You don't marry someone that you just like otherwise a lot of people would be married to their friends and their cats and dogs, but knowing Bon Temps, that's probably already happened. Tara took a big gulp and said. " I do not love you" She was lying. She had to be. She loves me, craves me and needs me, she just trained herself to stay away from vampires, she's still in denial, not facing up to the truth. But she will tonight.

"They said that too, but I refused to believe them, I had to see for myself" I relaxed my grip but still kept my hands on her skin. Her skin is as soft as silk, I could write a whole chapter on it but to cut that story short, it's addictive. You wanna know what hurts the most?" I asked sliding my hands on her shoulders. "You didn't mourn, If you had a shred of love in your heart for me, you would have mourned me" I said stretching out the words as long as I could, to ,make her understand. It led me to wonder, if I had been attacked by something else that night, would she have mourned me then? When the love of your lives dies or is in a critical condition you get depressed, you don't go out and order junk food until you wake up and go on the Atkin's diet. Did Tara do any of that? No. You don't go back to normal, that's heartless. Talbot mourns the king every time the king leaves and that's just for a few hours. Don't get me wrong, Talbot's one of the most irritating people I've ever had the bad luck to meet. But Tara needs to take some lessons from him in bereavement. I looked straight into Tara's eyes and her mouth is quivering and I want to lift her chin up but I had to get this out.

"I love you so much" I said, a little embarassed by the saliva that came out, but she didn't notice. my voice almost cracking by the confession. My eyes searching hers for a hint of hope.

"You don't love anything" Tara said. "You can't, because you are a psychopath" My hand slid off her shoulder and I took a step back. Since when did Tara become a psychiatrist? She has no right to put those kind of labels on me. Does she know how many people could say she needs anger management? It would be like me labelling Tara as a violent person because she knocked out hillbillies. That wouldn't be fair on her, so why is she judging me? I'm not insane, I'm just in love, and I can't believe that she still can't tell the difference.

"You violated me, and terrorised me, cause that's what vampires do, and you're calling that love" I looked at her and shook my head. Violated? Terrorised? I vocated her to a mansion and treated her with the highest standard. Why is she twisting things? Tara does mean everything to me, but if she can't love me back the way that I want her to there's only one solution. It's a pity she can't say a final goodbye to her family well, her drunken mother and V selling cousin, and her friends: her touchy feely boss and those Stackhouse kids, but she'll see me when she dies, and the funny thing is that will make me love her more.

"I'll mourn you Tara, I'll mourn you to my very marrow" Tara began to breathe jaggedly " Pity is you'll never know how much I'll grieve" I opened my mouth and my fangs spring out. I want her to breakdown. What do I have to do to get her to say sorry?" Even with her life at stake, what she did to me doesn't seem to be at the forefront of her mind.

"Come on, if ya gonna fucking kill me, kill me, what's taking you so long?" God this girl has some nerve. "You wanna hear me beg for my life, is that it? It's the only thing ya'll can feel, the destruction of life cause you ain't got none in you, you sick motherfucker, I won't give you the satisfaction" Her eyes were still glassy with tears but she spat the words out. Although I didn't like hearing them it reminded me of what she was like when we first met, the girl I'd fell for the minute I saw her, punching that guy's jaw. Ok Ladies, I know the setting wasn't romantic, but there was a dark starry sky and I was her knight in shining armour, so it wasn't that bad. As she verbally pushes me away, I'm hurt, my thirst for revenge begins to fade. I realise I've never wanted to hurt her or cause her pain, my intentions are spiralling. Death to humans is so horrific for them to handle, why was Tara so different?

"Why do you want to die so much?" I asked her almost too emotionally tired to get the words out. "Why do you want to make me kill you?" Tara looked at me with a sick determined look in her eyes. "Because the second I'm gone, I'll be rid of you forever, I'll be free" She said in a demonic like whisper that really caught me off guard. "And you'll have nothing" What an evil thing to say, and yet I'm supposed to be the "psycho" in this relationship. Tara was pushing me too far now, and it was working, my sentimental thoughts of us being together forever evaporating. I couldn't have nothing. Tara was my everything, and she always would be but she was really starting to piss me off and I had to make her stop talking. I grabbed her throat with force and I started to relax as she started gasping for breath growing weaker by the second.

"Shut up...shut up" I said more precisely as I was inches away from her face. Tara was beautiful in life and would be more so in death. It was a shame I had to do this, but on the other hand I was really enjoying it. She was at my mercy right now, and not many men could say they'd got to this stage with Tara. I wanted to hear that she loved me, that she didn't want to die because that would take her away from me. I was giving her enough air for her to say those words, by the way. When I didn't hear her dialougue of undying love I decided to pry it out of her.

"Oh, your heart is beating so fast" I said, teasing her, my hands wrapped tighter, her eyes glistening. It was her own fault, if she'd been a little nicer to me I wouldn't have snapped. But telling me that I'd have nothing, calling me a psycho? What did she think I was gonna do? Buy her champagne and chocolates as a thank you? " I start to feel her pulse through her neck. "I wanna feel it stop" She still doesn't want to croak out a sorry, but secretly, I wanted her to at least try to kiss my hand, unless she completely quit the tough girl act and submitted herself to me, it could be the last one we'll ever try to have. Tara's alert but giving up, but I want her to struggle against me and claw her way up from the depths of death and come back to me. Although I've hated her at times, that was my main mission, get her back. I'm waiting for her hands to stroke me, or a lick or something. Her tongue twists as she begins to say something. Maybe she's ready to bargain with me. "What?" I whisper my lips almost close enough to brush against her. I was so distracted by Tara as usual that I didn't realise we we're being watched. I hear a gun being prepped and then the words:

"Take your hands off her" I relax my grip and turn around, putting my hand on the side of Tara's neck show whoever that she's still mine, even though we're going through a tough patch. I look at him and recognise him, Tara's longtime crush. Jason Stackhouse. If the rumour about his IQ are true, I'm suprised he's actually able to hold an object and talk at the same time. He's never been the sharpest tool in the drawer.

Well ladies, it seems I've met my match, Stackhouse has got me shaking in my boots, what an earth did a goddess like Tara see in this slutty slither of trailer trash?


	21. Mott, The Bounty Hunter

A/N: Readers, you've arrived at the last chapter, this was one of the reasons that I wanted Franklin to survive and be in season four, he provides so much good material. Did anyone think that Franklin's death was going to be more epic than it was? I was expecting Franklin to have a physical battle with Tara and be heartbroken as she killed him, or for him to accidently disrespect the memory of Talbot because let's face it , they never really got on, and be verbally and maybe physically slaughtered by the king, but getting killed by Jason stackhouse I hate to write, was a little...lame. [that was written before Sookie said it] But back to the story.

I looked round to see the country bumpkin move his gun on me. I hear this kid's a cop in training. I'm sure the rest of Bon temps will sleep easy once they know that Jason is protecting their crime ridden streets...not. I squinted at him, trying to keep this simple.

"This is a private conversation, it's none of your concern, run along" I said beginning to turn away from him and focus on what I was going to do next. Tara was as still as stone, petrified and totally knackered by it all, I was going to ask her to come with me but simple Simon had other ideas.

"Move the fuck away" Jason said. Who the hell did this kid think he was, dirty Harry? I walked up to him, confident that this man hadn't read his vampire handbook. I mean nursery rhymes seemed more his style.

"You gonna shoot me now?" I asked. "You do realise I'm a vampire, you can empty every round in me, and I'll heal" Jason aimed the gun at my face, but bitter about getting another face injury, I sped round the front of Merlotte's and the bullet landed at Tara's feet. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. "Wooden ones?" She asked Jason. "The only good thing the fellowship gave me" Jason replied. "You son of a bitch" I whispered.

"I heard that, stay away from her, or next time I won't miss" Somehow I didn't think that was true. Something told me Jason had missed out on a lot of things in life, mainly a good education and a hair stylist, but right now I had to think of my own safety. There's was no way I was gonna get killed by someone who had trouble spelling his last name. I gave Tara a sultry look to let her know I still cared and left, going back to the hotel. The good thing was that I knew Tara wasn't Jason's type. Jason was a visual person, he had to be, and preferred girls on billboards and on TV commercials, he'd never sleep with her, although me and Tara both knew that she wanted him to. While walking back anger bubbled inside of me as he put his arm around her and started to walk her home. His sympathy was so fake, why couldn't Tara see through him?

I went back to the hotel but couldn't take the thoughts whirling inside my head, Jason wasn't going to get her, no-one else was. I deserved her for christ's sake. Unable to sleep I went back out, conveniently spotting Jason coming out of Merlotte's he must have went cruising for skirt after he walked her home. See, Ladies this is one of millions of reasons of why he's not good enough for Tara. I sped up to him and pinned him against a car.

"What the fuck? Get off me!" Jason yelled.

"Not so trigger happy without your pathetic pistol are you?" I growled. Jason turned away and tried to wiggle away from me, but my grip was too strong. Honestly I just wanted to shake him like a rat until his pea-sized brain shut down. Looking at him up close, I realised he wasn't that good looking either. About a month after I was turned, a girl vamp who preferred her own race bit me and infected me. When I finally found someone or rather, something, that specialised in vamp illnesses I was told to sweat it out. I burnt energy by exercising at home during the day and hikes during the night. It still didn't stop the symptoms though, I was leaking blood clots, discharge and mucus and nearly had to chain myself to the bathroom so that my jeans didn't have the tie dye effect. My point is every poision specimen I produced in the bathroom looked better than Stackhouse. That may sound mean but he pushed me too far. How dare he tell me to stay away from Tara, from what I hear women need to stay away from him, two of his last girlfriends were killed, he needs to take a look at his own glass house before throwing stakes at mine. I can see the fear in his eyes and I like it, I want him to be scared. Although at the back of my mind I know I can't kill him because then Tara will hate me more that she may already, if that's even possible.

"You ain't good enough for her" Jason spat out.

"Speak proper English, you twerp" I told him calmly.

"She don't want you"

"That's what you want to think" I said letting him go, but he straightened out his shirt and gave me his typical "dumb" look or maybe that's his usual face, but anyway, he listened to what I had to say. "It must really piss you off, you take women for granted all the time. Tara's always been in the background to you, she's never been good enough"

"That ain't true" Said Stackhouse.

"I'm not finished, she finally meets the guy of her dreams and you can't handle it"

"Ya mean Eggs?" Asked Jason.

"No, me...who's Eggs?" I asked.

"Her ex"Jason began. I dunno what you've heard about me, but it's not just cause you're a vamp, I swear, you took advantage man, you really did"

"I could say the same as you" I said while Jason looked at me with one eyebrow arched. "Takng advantage of Tara's good nature, continuously flaunting your cheap pieces of trash in her face"

"Ya mean women?" Jason asked.

"No Tax discs, of course women" I said getting annoyed. "Iwas merely trying to make her see sense"

"Really? Is that why ya fangs popped out? Jason asked.

"You on the other hand force her to feel pain everytime you show off a new piece of arse" I said. "You must have known the depth of her feelings for you" Jason looked at the floor and scratched his head. "Well, no, not for years"

"I'm shocked a smart guy like you mssing those signals" I joked, but he didn't get it.

"I know, but her cousin told me"

"The V dealer?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Where did he tell you?"

"At his place" Jason said.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you at his place?" I asked.

"We're friends" I was quite suprised, ever since Jason came on my radar, I thought his friends had to be fluffy and cuddly like Barney the dinosaur, or big bird from sesame street. Even Kermit the frog had better vocabulary than Stackhouse. Jason shuffled his feet and put one hand in his pocket. I knew he was hiding something.

"A litte strange though, I mean you're completey different. You're a rugged ladies man and he's a gay, camp V dealer, who offers vampires his personal services"

"So? He's cool to me"

"Yes when he gives you V, isn't that illegal?" asked him.

"It's also illegal to corner girls outside bars"

"So, you are a subscriber to Lafayette's spree on V " I smiled.

"Fuck you" Jason stormed off, and I went to Tara's house just to see if my invitation was still vaild. I knocked on the door and as soon as she opened it I shut the door and held her to the wall, with one hand covering her mouth. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. She roughly nodded but just in case I carried her squirming to her room. I put her on the bed, but as soon as I sat on it as well, she began to hyperventilate. I tried to get her to lay down on the bed but she pushed me away and I ended up sitting on the floor. I stared up at her like the precious idol she was, desperate to make her see we could have a future and we were going to have it together, dammit.

"Tara, about the whole thing at Merlottes..." I began but Tara cut me off.

"I meant it, I'm done"

"We can never be done, we're meant to be"

"Bullshit"

"Tara, all my life, even when I was alive I was searching for you, now I found you, do you honestly think I'm just going pick up sticks and give you my blessings to shack up with someone else? And for the record Jason is hooked on V but will never feel that way about you"

"You have no right to judge him" Tara said indignant. "He don't kidnap people like you do"

"I took you a mansion Tara, protected you, proposed to you and what thanks do I get Tara? I get attacked on the morning of our wedding day"

"You need serious help" Tara said, leaning against the wall.

"No, I just need you to say we're ok, I can forget about the bride-beater incident. I can forgive you" I said reaching for her hand, put she pulled away. "I can't forgive you" Said Tara not able to look me in the eye.

"Well then I'll stay until..." I started to say.

"If you stay, I'll stake you with one of my mama's crosses downstairs, or I'll get a lighter and set ya on fire, even if I get burnt, I'll tell you how much I hate your fucking guts everytime you try to close your eyes...bottom line, I want you gone" She said, touching her shiny teeth with her tongue.

"Well you can't always get what you want" I said and she gave me a dirty look. "But if you're sure..."

"I'am"

"Then I'll go" I took one last look at her face before I walked out and shut the door, but smelt her door before I left to see if I could smell her scent but to no avail. When I got back to the hotel I was confused as to why she had so much hatred towards me. Maybe she just didn't want to get married yet, even so, we could at least try living together. I knew this was a result of Stackhouse's brainwashing. I had to find a way to get rid of him for good. Scanning through papers I found the number that I thought could prove useful. I rang him and hoped he wouldn't cut the line dead.

"Yes"

"Mr Northman, this is Franklin mott, I assist the king in personal matters"

"Right" Said Eric.

"It's seems that Mr Jason stackhouse is addicted to the substance of V"

"That has ben duly noted and will be dealt with" Eric said in a cold tone. But I knew that that wasn't enough so I decided to lie to get Eric riled.

"I also heard Stackhouse in Merlotte's, it seems he's joyous at the death of your maker" I said, glad I was touching a nerve.

"Excuse me" I could tell Eric was irritated so I decided to explain, well, lie further.

"Talking about Godric, typical guys getting drunk, but Stackhouse thinks well, Godric sold out"

"Sold...out" Eric said the words slowly and I hoped that anger was delaying him.

"Yes, Sir, they were all saying how your maker was a coward, going up on the roof because he was too much of a loser to face humans...I guess Stackhouse just didn't understand his reasons, which makes Stackhouse feel that Godric is somewhat, beneath him" I told him. Eric ended the conversation without a word and if Eric cared for his maker as much as vampires had been gossiping about, Stackhouse would be sardines and then nothing could get in my way.

Another A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading.


End file.
